Never in a million years
by xgeexbabyx
Summary: Viktor is at Hermione's engagement party... One chapter fic.


**A/N Been ages since I've last written something. Came up with this randomly. I hope you enjoy this. Review or flame, it's your choice.**

She gasped as I pulled her into a hug from behind with my arms wrapped around her. She came to me like water with hardly any resistance as her head rested against my chest although I could tell that she was being hesitant, like the waves hitting each other from vibration. There was hardly any reaction or call of rejection. All could be heard apart from the surrounding nature and the sound of her breathing in and out along with me.

"Viktor! What are you doing?" she cried out as quietly as possible all of a sudden, trying to resist my hugging. She must have come to realise something, like the fact that this was all to wrong. "You know we can't be found like this!"

I had followed her secretly after seeing her leave the crowded room three floors down from where we were now. She had looked tired and stressed out and I wanted to know why. Also, seeing that she was accompanied by nobody had raised my curiosity as she was such a beautiful young woman.

"So vhat?" I asked her defensively. I took in the scent of her hair. Roses. I love roses. "I've missed you so much if you vanted to know."

She had stopped struggling and finally unwillingly relaxed. Her head rested comfortably against me as we stood on the balcony.

The upper half of the dark sky were sprinkled with stars whilst the other half, a mixture of warm colours, were slowly descending into it's hiding place behind the mountains. It was such a romantic setting except we really couldn't get that going because of certain... problems. If the 'problems' didn't exist, anything could have happened between us at this very moment.

"Viktor... I love you. I really do... but I'm with Ronald." she said. "You're at my engagement party. Please let go of me. I love you. Please. Let go."

"Hermione..." I began.

She gasped as she freed herself from my hold on her. Instead of hexing me before running off as I thought she would, she stared at me with sad eyes, with her mouth slightly open in a perfect shape of an 'o'.

"Oh merlin... You've said my name right." she whimpered, beginning to get teary.

We just stared at each other for a bit before we suddenly found ourselves in a sudden and abrupt passionate embrace, snogging each other like crazy. I could hear the moans she was making and it was driving me crazy. Placing my hands on her waist, I gently pushed her until she found herself pressing against the railing.

"Viktor..." she moaned into my mouth as she draped her arms around my neck. "You know... we can't do this... I'm getting... married... soon."

I started to trail kisses on her neck just the way she liked it and I smiled as I heard what I was doing to her. She was moaning like the way she had been when we had first made love to each other. She had been a virgin then. It had felt so right to be with her.

"I am apparently vith Luna." I told her. "But I alvays get vhat I vant Hermione and I know you vant me too. You know you don't vant him. You vant me."

I lifted her up so that our foreheads were pressing against each other without her having to be on her tiptoes. She stopped breathing for a moment.

"Fuck you, Viktor." she said.

"Oh, I like your use of language." I chuckled.

I let her go from my hold but kept my hand on hers, squeezing it slightly when she refused to look me in the eyes. "Go to him now if you vant." I told her when she continued to avoid eye contact. "But you vill regret it. Don't bother coming to me crying later vhen you realise you miss me."

She finally looked at me when I let go of her hand.

"I loff you Hermione, I always vill." I said as I reached into my pocket to take something out. I placed it on her hand and smiled when I saw the realisation of what it was in her eyes. "Nobody vill ever replace you Hermione. It is yours to keep."

"Viktor, this ring-" she began, only to interrupt herself and abruptly stop when footsteps were heard.

"I guess that is my call to leaff." I told her as the footsteps drew closer. "It is now or neffer," I said, offering her my hand. "Come vith me."

She shook her head with tears. "I know I will regret this but I can't Viktor. I promised him that I'd marry him."

I gave her a smile and nodded before jumping off the balcony. I could hear her screaming as she probably thought I was committing suicide. Just before I hit the ground, I apparated home and soon found myself on my living room sofa. I knew that she was going to come to me pretty soon. She couldn't bare life without me, even if she hadn't told me so, it was just that look in her eyes.

There was a sudden bright light in the fireplace and I smiled. She had come.

"Viktor, you son of a bitch!" she cried out, running up to me. "Don't you ever do that again! You scared me to death!"

"I'm not dead, you are not dead, so it doesn't matter." I told her, stretching my arms out to receive her. "Did you decide to leave him?"

"I have no other choice now that I'm here." She groaned, although I could tell that she was relieved as she hugged me. I took in her scent again and found my heart beating faster as I realised that she was choosing me over that blasted Weasley boy. "I haven't told him directly, but I'm sure he'd find out soon enough. I hope he understands. He'll hate us both for this."

I continued to smile at her, loving how she was getting furious at me for leaving the party in the manner that I did whilst also being relieved to be with me. "You von't regret this right?" I asked her.

"Shut up. Just hug me. I'm tired." she groaned.

I laughed as it was her way of telling me 'I love you' at times when she was pissed off like that. "I love you too."

"Take me to bed," she told me as she began to take her engagement dress off. "You can ask me to marry you there."

"So you read my mind?" I asked her.

"You are so easy to read." she told me.

When she saw that I wasn't going to move, or carry her bridal style the way she had so desperately wanted from the look in her eyes, she grabbed my hand and led me to my bedroom that she had come to know so well after the many summer visits and surreptitious rendezvous.

She looked at me seductively as the last of her dress pealed off of her and dropped to the ground. She opened the door of my bedroom and winked at me as we entered the door. The way she looked half dressed never seized to amaze me and I was soon on my knees like a lovedrunk puppy.

"Here's the ring." she told me as I saw the ring resting on her hand. "Now ask me."

"Ask you what?" I asked her.

She scowled at me, having somewhat acquired the trait off of me after hanging out with me for so long. "You know what!" she hissed.

I laughed as I wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her towards me so that I could kiss her pretty little navel. I teased her there with my tongue as I looked into her gorgeous brown eyes. She looked so horny I couldn't help but smirk at her. "Miss Hermione Jean Granger," I began as I felt her push herself against me.

"Oh go on!" she hissed.

I laughed and decided to hold it there as I stood up and picked her up bridal style.

"Viktor! What are you doing!" she cried out as I ran over to the balcony.

I hoped onto the railing before jumping off of it, finding myself hitting the waters of the small lake just outside my mansion. I heard my girl crying with fear? Joy? She was laughing at me now and splashing water into my face.

"Oh merlin Viktor!" she laughed out. "Is this your way of getting ready to propose to me? There are no giant squids here are there?"

I titled my head to a side. "Not that I know of."

We were treading water now and going around in circles after each other, pretty much like swans. There was a saying that once a swan picked a partner, they never left for another. Later, I found myself treading all alone as Hermione wrapped her legs around my waist with her arms around my neck.

"Oh God, you're so strong." she whispered into my ears.

"You're heffy." I laughed as she hit my head with her hand. "I'm just joking."

"Good," she said, kissing my cheek.

"Vell... Dear Miss Granger, do you happen to still haff that ring vith you?" I asked her.

She reached into her bra and took out the ring I gave her. What a turn on it was, knowing she had kept my ring right there without my knowing as I had carried her earlier. She gave it to me with a smile and immediately said yes when I asked her to marry me.

"Sure you von't regret it?" I asked her as I rested my lips on her neck.

"Never in a million years." she replied.


End file.
